


[PODFIC] A Form of Chemical Madness by pinkwithoutplot

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Stanford, Size Kink, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is growing up and Dean has an epiphany or the one wherein Dean is secretly a size queen ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] A Form of Chemical Madness by pinkwithoutplot

**Text:**[ A Form of Chemical Madness](http://pinkwithoutplot.livejournal.com/4053.html)  
 **Summary:** _Sam's on the cusp of turning sixteen, at the mercy of his hormones and frustrated by life on the road. But Sam's not the only one struggling with the changes he's undergoing as he approaches adulthood. Dean's noticed his little brother isn't so little these days as well... or the one wherein Dean is secretly a size queen ;D_

[ A Form of Chemical Madness | MP3 |](http://www.fileswap.com/dl/poNUfAPG1t/a_form_of_chemical_madness.mp3.html)

**Author's Note:**

> To leave a comment to the author go to http://pinkwithoutplot.livejournal.com


End file.
